Leader's Mission
by ElmoNegativeL
Summary: Kido leaves on a mission, but Kano doesn't think that she should go As covert as a possible, he follows her as she goes about her But is he happy with what he sees? Not at all.


**Leader's Mission**

_(AU where the members of the Dan are a bit like Gintoki's Yorozuya. A bit.)  
Kido leaves on a mission, but Kano doesn't think that she should go alone. As covert as a possible, he follows her as she goes about her way. But is he happy with what he sees? Not at all._

"Oi, guys, I'm going out!" Kido called out to the Dan members as she was halfway out the door. Earlier on in the day, she had received a request to carry out a mission. Though she had been quite uncomfortable with the guidelines of her task, she couldn't really refuse – they were poor enough as it was! Every dollar counted, meaning every job needed to be undertaken.

"Stay safe, okay?" Momo called back.  
"Sure thing. I'm not the type to get hurt easily and – Kano! Put that pudding down!"  
As sneaky as ever, the cat-eyed boy in question had just taken the dessert that they were meant to be having after dinner.  
"Eh, but Leader it tastes so good~" Kano whined, mouth jutted out in a pout that most would call cute. Besides Kido.  
"You go without dinner tonight, then."

Not wanting to bother herself with the blond any more, Kido stalked out of their apartment to be greeted by the setting sun.  
"Ah, I'm late," she mused. "Better hurry up. The client might cut the reward."

After Kido had left, Kano stepped into the Dan's living room – pudding placed meticulously back into their fridge. He slumped onto their couch only to notice that Momo seemed to be even giddier than usual.

"So what's gotten you in such a good mood?" he asked.  
"Kido is finally becoming a girl!" the singer answered, eyes lighting up. "She asked to borrow some of my clothes just yesterday; something that'd look pretty on her. So I lent her a really pretty white shirt with a purple cardigan, a pair of shorts and these really cute, green flats! She said she needed them tonight for an outing – of course, I reckon she's just covering up her date under the pretence of a mission."  
"Date?" Kano asked, quite horrified. The jealousy didn't show on his face, though. "Did she tell you where she was going?"  
"Nope," the blonde answered. "But why does it matter where she's going? She's wearing shorts! She's got really pretty legs, mind you. She should show off her body a bit more; her date is really lucky!"

"Hm, is that so?" Kano wondered, his tone deadpan. "Well, nice chat. I actually have a mission right now as well. Better get going."  
"Huh? I didn't know you had a mis-"  
"I do. See ya."  
He hopped off the worn couch and exited their apartment, walking off in the direction that he thought Kido would be in. It hadn't been too long since her departure so she couldn't have gotten far.

Sure enough, after Kano had walked through town for a few minutes, he found Kido. In girly clothing. With her hair done up quite cutely. Holding hands with _some other man_. He couldn't understand what was going on.  
_Kido wouldn't go on a date with someone. She despises walking around looking all done up. And if she wanted a date, why didn't she choose me?!_  
Kano growled in anger, scaring quite a few of the people passing him by in the process. Realising his intimidating demeanor, he quickly covered it up with his eyes.

Turning back to Kido, Kano saw her and the unnamed man enter a cafe. He pursued them, not wanting to leave Kido alone in the company of some guy he didn't even know.  
_I mean, if it were Seto I might be okay with it. Okay, maybe a little ticked off. Dammit._

Kano sat down at a table a little ways away from Kido's, changing his appearance into a random Character C in order to not get noticed. He ordered a glass of water (their budget didn't allow lattes) and eavesdropped as much as possible into their conversation.

"Ah, Kido, how ravishing you look!" mystery guy proclaimed. Quite loudly, at that. "It is an honour that you would accompany me today!"  
"Right, I'm glad I could be here today as well," Kido replied. "You look very nice today, André."  
_French? She's dating a French guy? So she's into those types of people..._  
Kano noted down the new development. If he was going to be jealous, he might as well take something out of it – right? If he knew the types of guys Kido liked, he might be able to become more appealing to the green-haired girl.

Throughout the course of their 'date', Kano was able to witness quite a few things – all of which turned him greener than Kido's hair.  
_Since when were blond boys such a turn on for her? I don't remember her holding _my_ hand.  
__I get that we're low on dough, but you don't need to be drinking from the same cup as him.  
__She doesn't smile like that for _me_. Kido you idiot.  
_He couldn't believe that he was whining like such a baby. Kido wasn't his property and she could date whoever she wanted.

But, after about 15 minutes, Kano just couldn't take anymore. Seeing the girl he had liked since their days in the orphanage being courted right in front of him was pure torture. However, as he was mentally thinking up ways of inconspicuously removing André from Kido's company, a woman from the table next to his suddenly stood up. She was quite visibly ticked off; her short, black hair standing on end as she strode towards the table that André and Kido were occupying. If Kano hadn't known any better, he would say that this lady was a medusa and not Mary's grandmother.

Her voice was even worse than he imagined it would be.  
"André you idiot!" she shrieked, her face going red and her eyes narrowing. "I thought we had something! Who's with this bitch here?!"  
"Renée, I can explai-"  
"Nuh-uh, no explanations! I can see _perfectly_ what is going on here. If you loved someone else, you shouldn't have been leading me on like that!"  
"Um, excuse me, Miss. But I could explain if you'd calm-"

_Kido? Explain? Oh, so that's what's been going on.  
_"And nothing out of _you_, either. André you dirty, lying piece of sh-"  
_And that's the last time I listen to Momo.  
_"Now, now, Madam. I think you've reached the wrong conclusion with this," Kano cut in, having already changed back to his usual, cat-like appearance. "This young lady here is with me. I believe that the only reason she is with your André is due to a job – we run an agency, you see."

"That's right," Kido added. She kept her eyes on Kano, skeptical. "André here had asked me for some help in making a certain girl – you – jealous. He wanted to know whether you liked him back before asking you out. Although, I guess he didn't account for your reaction to be so... strong. Guess that means you're in the clear, eh, André."  
André gulped. He walked up to Renée and took her hands into his.  
"Um, Renée. I know that you might hate me now, and I know it was wrong of me to do that to get you jealous. But I really do love you and I'd really like for us to be together! I've been meeting you here in this café for the past couple of months now and... every moment I spend with you is special to me. Please, will you be my girlfriend?"

At that point, Renée had been reduced from an enraged devil into a blubbering girl.  
"O-o-of course I will!" she choked out.  
The two hugged it out, the entire café gave them a round of applause, all of that jazz. But Kano was still not satisfied. He dragged Kido out of the café and began to trek home with her in tow. Of course, Kido was not very happy with this. She was uncomfortable enough in her attire and having Kano drag her around was not helping. However, she braved it out until they got home and she could change back into her usual outfit.

"So, Kido, I hope the pay for that mission was reasonable," Kano said. Kido, who had been pulling her purple hoodie over her head, turned to the blond who now stood outside of her room.  
"Knock first, you idiot," she scolded. "And the pay was good, despite the mission not going as planned. He was ecstatic that Renée agreed, so I guess he didn't notice how generous he was being. Oh well, more dinner for us."  
"Why couldn't you get any of the other girls to do it?"  
"Ah, well, Seto would jump off the deep end if Mary did it. And Momo is an idol, so it'd turn into a scandal. There was no helping it."

Kano was starting to get angry. His eyes narrowed.  
"So you didn't think that _I'd_ get angry if you did it?" he murmured.  
"What do you mean?" Kido asked.  
"For the exact same reason Seto would get angry if Mary went, _I'm_ angry that you went! Kido, I know that it's a job and I know that you're only doing this to help the Dan. But allow me to be selfish here for a bit and say that I don't want you near any other guy like that!"

Kido, who had been staring at Kano, dumbfounded, finally managed to splutter something out.  
"W-what are you saying?! You don't own me!"  
"No, I don't and I'm not saying that I do. But it hurt, Kido. Seeing you with another guy... even if it was for a job... it hurt."

Kido blushed. She didn't usually see Kano like this – the guy hardly ever showed his softer side to anyone. Slowly, she walked up to Kano. And beat him upside the head.  
"Ow!"  
"You idiot," Kido said, covering her face with her collar. "If you hadn't wanted me to go out with another guy, you should've gone out with me first."  
Kano looked up, his face in shock. Then, realisation sunk in and he was giddy with joy.  
"KIDDOOO, does that mean that you like me back? Does it? Does it? Does it?" Kano exclaimed. "Wahhh, that means me and Kido are going out now and no-one can take her from me now!"

Kano pounced on Kido and hugged her, causing the two to topple onto Kido's bed. That only further triggered Kido's blushing reflexes.  
"Oi, Kano! Geroffa mmpfh-"  
Well, the easiest way to shut someone up was to cover their pie-hole.  
"Heh, that seals the deal!" Kano stated joyfully. "Me and Kido are together and I now have the right to beat away any guy who dares to take you out. Mhm, that sounds right."  
"W-w-whatever, but could you please get out of my bed. I'd really like to go to sleep now."  
"Nup, Kido is nice and warm and I feel pretty comfortable right here. You don't mind me staying a night, right? You are my girlfriend after all~"

Kido couldn't deny his request – in honest fact, she was pretty comfortable too. She slowly began to snuggle into Kano's chest and adjusted the blanket so that it would cover them both.  
"Goodnight. I love you, Tsubomi."  
"... I love you, too, Shuuya."

(OK, so, first fic. I know - bad. But it's all right, I guess. In case you were wondering - yes, I am 815kitty on Tumblr and this is my story so it's all good.)


End file.
